


Routine

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, SDR2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems more common to have Hinata do the confessing to Komaeda... but why not the other way around, just for once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Komaeda Nagito.

A young teenager with crazy white hair that stuck out in many directions. He had soft, pale skin that was cool to the touch, and a pair of soft, gray eyes. He was an odd one, though - at first, he'd seem like he was a normal person, but he wasn't. Maybe it was what they called a "disorder" - that was a good possibility, that he had something just not right in his head.  
But that didn't matter to Hinata. At one point, he found Komaeda's hope-antics to be annoying, but it's a part of Komaeda that he couldn't change. Since when did Hinata accept this? Well, he didn't understand himself. The way Komaeda spoke and ranted on and on about hope, his encouragement for his so-called "hope" was outright insane. But somehow, just at some point in time, Hinata found the heart to accept who he was. On another odd note, he... developed feelings, or something along those lines.

"Hinata-kun...?" Hinata heard a soft whisper next to him. He turned, looking straight into Komaeda's face -  
"H-huh? Why are you so close..." He let out a small sigh, realizing that he'd spaced out for who knows how long.

Hinata's eyes wandered around, looking from the ocean to the vast distance the sky extended out into. Hinata and Komaeda were both sitting on the sandy beach together, enjoying another evening routine of watching the sun set. Hinata fell back flat on the sand, staring up at the colourful sky. "Hey, Komaeda... didn't you say you needed me, or something like that?"  
Earlier that day, Komaeda told Hinata that he had something to show him once they met up. What exactly was it, Hinata thought.  
Komaeda pulled out a piece of paper that was folded into a heart. He held it in his hands and held it out to Hinata, looking at him with a red face. "Umm, I would be happy if you... read it, Hinata-kun!", he exclaimed. Hinata sat up and took the small heart out of his hands. It was just a simple white piece of paper, folded into a clean-creased heart.

Hinata slowly unraveled the heart, making sure not to mess up the folds. Once he opened it up, he saw small writing inside. Komaeda held his hands together, watching Hinata intently.  
"I know I'm no good for you, you might think I'm weird, but I really like you and I want you to go out with me. I'm sorry for my selfish request."

Hinata let out a stifled laugh, but it eventually turned into long, hearty laugh. Komaeda looked at his with a worried expression and poked Hinata's arm lightly. "A-ah, Hinata-kun... I'm sorry, you must find this hilarious in a repulsive manner, don't you-"  
"N-no, haha... it's just the way you wrote it - but..." Hinata coughed and turned to Komaeda, looking straight in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you."

Komaeda could almost feel himself cry.


End file.
